


The Unquiet Grave

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, DS_Flashfiction, Episode Related, Filk, Ghosts, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The folk ballad "The Unquiet Grave" rewritten as a Mountie on the Bounty AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unquiet Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to J S Cavalcante for the beta! The first verse, the last verse and the last two lines of the next-to-last verse are taken from [this version](http://www.contemplator.com/child/unquiet.html) of the song. Other versions can be found [here](http://theology101.org/neu/eng/child/ch078.htm) for comparison. I learned the melody from Kate Rusby's album _Sleepless_. That was some time ago though, so I've probably changed it (but it's a folk song, so I bet there are countless variants anyway).
> 
> You can download a recording [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/the-unquiet-grave-filk). I sing the melody and my sister plays the guitar.

Cold blows the wind to my true love  
And gently drops the rain  
I never had but one true love  
And in the water you lie slain

Although we fought and came to blows  
You trusted me that day  
You followed me out on the waters deep  
And there you found your grave

You could not swim, you could not breathe  
In the darkness and the cold  
My breath, it could not save your life  
My hands, they lost their hold

Your hair among the seaweed floats  
Lake water fills your mouth  
While I stand on the shore alone  
And in my heart a drought

I walk on crowded city streets  
And you walk by my side  
When you speak, it is for my ears alone  
And others pass unseeing by

I want you to hold me close  
In your arms where I belong  
But if I kiss your cold clay lips  
My days will not be long

When will we meet again, my love,  
When will we meet again?  
When the autumn leaves that fall from the trees  
Are green and spring up again


End file.
